


Feelings

by ErmionedeVerne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErmionedeVerne/pseuds/ErmionedeVerne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader knows that pilot who destroyed Death Star is his son. His thoughts and feelings about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

He was dead. He was dead more than twenty years. He had died with the words of Palpatine that his Padme, his bright angel was dead. They were terrible words.  
He doesn't live, he exists now. How could he live, when he depends on the life support system of his suit?

Earlier, years ago, he was a boy from Tatooine, Anakin Skywalker, who wanted to extirpate all evil from galaxy, to protect all oppressed people. Now he was a personification of the galaxy evil. He was Darth Vader, right hand of Emperor Palpatine. He was hated. He hated himself

But now something moved inside him. Joy and happiness arise from the depth of his heart. Because of one name. Luke Skywalker. His child, his son, who was deplored twenty years ago, is alive! The light of father's love arises from ashes of pain of his loss.

But tardy fear came with them. What if that damned smuggler Solo with his ancient flying can did not shoot Vader's Tie-fighter? What if Vader himself got his son's X-wing? Anakin would never forgive himself. And would never forgive Alliance. How could these Rebels send an inexperienced boy to the space battle? A boy, who not only for the first time in his life set down for a steering wheel of the X-wing, but for the first time left Tatooine's atmosphere. How could they make him a murderer of more then one million people, who were the crew of the Death Star? Lucky that Luke's still alive. Talent for piloting is good thing, but nobody could fly far away without experience.

Vader realized very well that his son hates him. He hates him for killing that old man, Kenobi. Hates him for threatening Leia.  
Princess of destroyed Alderaan Leia Organa was a girl, That was painful to see for Anakin. She was vary much like HER. The same dark-brown eyes, the same chestnut hair. Very beautiful face. But she wasn't HER. This makes Anakin treat Leia violently.

Vader was surprised how Kenobi hid his son so well. How he made every thing to make people - and especially him - believe, that Padme was still pregnant when she died. Even the Force didn't show him the truth. He was there, at his wife's grave. And felt this death too. "We see only those things which we want to see", Anakin remembered his mother's words. Sometimes Obi-Wan repeated the same thing. Vader wanted to see HER dead. It was much easier to excuse his actions then.

Skywalker could only beg the Force not to let Palpatine know about his feelings for the boy. Otherwise there'll be nobody to protect Luke.


End file.
